The present invention relates to a fast adjustable wrench which is able to fast wrench a nut of a bolt head in a narrow space.
A conventional wrench has an elongated handle one end of which is formed with a socket for fitting with a nut or the head of a bolt. In use, a user needs to turn the elongated handle to wrench the nut or bolt. The larger the wrenching amplitude is, the quicker the nut or bolt is wrenched. In the case that the nut or bolt is positioned in a narrow space as shown in FIG. 5, it will be quite troublesome and time-consuming to wrench the nut or bolt with the wrench in the limited space.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a fast adjustable wrench including a main body and a trigger seat pivotally disposed in the main body and driven by a trigger. By means of pulling the trigger, the trigger seat is driven to move forward to push an upper link or a lower link forward. The upper or lower link pushes and rotates a rotary member which is disposed at front end of the main body and fitted with a nut or a bolt head. Therefore, the nut or bolt head -can be fast wrenched in a narrow space.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: